The Seahorse XFe flux analyzer is a truly unique instrument that explores energy metabolism within cells in real time, using multiple samples simultaneously. Many disease states exhibit a characteristic change in energy utilization that can be observed using this device. Thus the Seahorse will provide valuable insight into important cellular processes and more importantly allow a means to assess the impacts of potential interventions, thereby accelerating the bench top to bedside flow of therapeutic solutions that will improve the quality of life of our veterans. This instrument will immediately augment the research capabilities of four current VA funded projects. These projects include Dr. Troen's study on the impact of putative life extending compounds, such as resveratrol and its mimetics, on improving bone quality in the elderly. Here, assessment of isolated osteoclasts by the Seahorse can be correlated to total bone resorbing activity, providing insight into the mechanistic underpinnings of resveratrol action. Furthermore, Dr. Troen's second ongoing study on skeletal muscular impacts of vitamin D insufficiency, a condition affecting an estimated 70% of veterans, will be enhanced, as the Seahorse will allow exploration of potential deficiencies in mitochondrial health and function. The Seahorse will also yield powerful insight by Dr. Fliesler's study into the impacts of oxidative stress and ER stress on retinas due to blast overpressure exposure, a phenomenon experienced by soldiers in active war zones. The Seahorse will facilitate Dr. Feng's study of the metabolic shift from glycolysis to mitochondrial respiration during fibroblast to neuronal state differentiation, strengthening his work on central nervous system disorders, such as Parkinson's disease and schizophrenia that affect many veterans. Additionally, Dr. Yan will be able to directly assess the neurodegenerative impacts of beta amyloid on neurons, a hallmark of the debilitative chronology of Alzheimer's disease, and study the importance of cellular metabolomics during beta amyloid disruption of the neuro-protective role of glutamate receptor 7. The Seahorse bioflux analyzer will greatly expand understanding of the underlying acute and chronic processes leading to health decline and it will become an essential tool as these projects lay the foundation for the development of effective strategies that improve the quality of life in the veteran population.